


All Trussed Up

by chicago_ruth



Series: Ruth's Summer Pornathon 2013 collection [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Community: summerpornathon, Dom/sub, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin comes home to find his boyfriends in the middle of a scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Trussed Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is identical to the version submitted for summerpornathon. :)

Merlin places his keys on the table next to the door and yells, "I'm home!"

"In the bedroom!" is Gwaine's response, and something about the tone of his voice gives Merlin pause. He mulls over it for a moment, then quickly takes his shoes off and throws his backpack onto the living room couch.

The bedroom door is wide open, and it gives Merlin a perfect view: Arthur completely bound, his entire body covered in criss-crossing ropes. Arthur's ass cheeks are faintly red too, and that just makes Merlin groan, knowing that Gwaine spanked Arthur just to display him like this.

Gwaine is sitting on the chair next to the bed, and he's stroking his erection through his jeans. "We've been waiting for you."

Merlin nods and takes a wobbly step forward. Arthur's glaring though, despite the gag, and that finally gets the gears in Merlin's head going. Right. He takes a deep breath and strides over to Gwaine with purpose.

The kiss he gives Gwaine is sloppy, both out of desperation and because he wants to give Arthur a good show. He places his hand on top of Gwaine's and urges him to stroke faster, until Gwaine's thighs start to jerk.

Arthur's whine breaks them out of it. Merlin pulls away. It takes him a moment to get control over his emotions, but when he does he manages to give Arthur a stern look. "You're gagged for a reason."

He hears Gwaine suppress a laugh, and Arthur struggles against the ropes. The way he's tied, with his wrists attached by a short length of rope to his ankles, he really can't do much more than wiggle his reddened ass. Drool is already starting to slip out of the corner of his gagged mouth, and Merlin squeezes Gwaine's shoulder to steady himself.

"Maybe we should just leave him like this," Merlin suggests. "Teach him how to be good."

Arthur's eyes widen and he thrusts his hips forward, the tip of his cock dragging against the bed sheets. 

"I don't know," Gwaine responds, "it looks like he just might rut against the bed if we don't do anything."

Fuck, Merlin would love to watch Arthur do just that. An idea for another time, perhaps. He gets on the bed and arranges Arthur into a sitting position, his cock jutting straight at Gwaine. Merlin tugs on it briefly, then leans in close and drags his tongue along the shell of Arthur's ear. Arthur shudders and sags into him.

"Gwaine got you all trussed up for me. Love how you look," Merlin says, loud enough for Gwaine to hear. Arthur groans again, but he's stopped struggling, doesn't even move when Merlin begins pumping him in earnest.

Merlin lets his gaze flick over to Gwaine, who hasn't so much as undone the zipper on his pants. He seems content to just bide his time. "Shoulda seen him struggle, Merlin. Had to spank him before he settled enough to be tied."

When Merlin palms Arthur's ass, Arthur squirms. Precome dribbles out of his cock onto Merlin's fingers.

"Well, he's good and submissive now," Merlin says, "just waiting to be used."

Yeah, Arthur obviously likes the sound of that -- his head falls backward against Merlin's shoulder, and it's such an invitation that Merlin can't resist sucking a hickey onto him. He keeps stroking Arthur, varying his grip anywhere from feather-light to too-tight.

The bed shifts, and Merlin looks up to see Gwaine sitting on the other side of Arthur. He's already got lube on his fingers and Merlin pulls on the ropes to keep Arthur distracted, so he's caught by surprise when Gwaine's fingers plunge in.

After that, it doesn't take long to get Arthur off, not with the two of them tag-teaming him until Arthur is sobbing through the gag. Merlin pulls the gag off the moment Arthur is spent and shoves his own cock in there, because he really can't wait longer. Arthur's mouth is slack but it's slick and warm and exactly what Merlin needs.

\--

Later, Merlin asks, "What brought this on?"

Arthur buries his head in Merlin's shoulder. "Nothing. Doesn't matter anymore."

Gwaine strokes Arthur's hair. "Yeah, I think everything's good now. But you're a sport, Merlin. Sorry I didn't give you time to prepare."

It should bother him, but Merlin's just glad his boyfriends have learned some conflict resolution without him chaperoning. "Next time, I want to see you tying him up."

"Deal," Arthur says, and kisses them both.


End file.
